Keypad and keyboard are generic terms used to describe a part of a hardware device that has a number of mechanical or electro-mechanical buttons or keys. The keys can be actuated by pressing them to enter values or characters into an electronic device or to enter a command for an action to be performed by the electronic device. The keyboard or keypad is generally connected to a processor, which monitors the keyboard circuitry and detects which key or keys are actuated by a user.
Conventional keyboards comprise a number of keys, each key indicating one or more characters or actions, which are easily identifiable by users. Types of keys may vary from model to model, however, almost all of the keyboards have alphanumeric keys and/or special purpose keys. Such keyboards and keypads are extensively used in electronic devices including user equipments such as DVD players, TV remote controllers, computers and calculators; and communication devices like laptops, cell-phones, Automated Teller Machine (ATM) machines, etc.
In the recent past, the popularity of small sized electronic devices has increased tremendously. Cell-phones, for example, have become so compact and sleek that they easily fit in the smallest of the pockets. As the size of the electronic devices has decreased, the size of the keyboards or keypads has also decreased, thus persuading manufacturers to make keyboards or keypads in which each key can input multiple characters or values. However, in such devices, even if a single key or button becomes nonfunctional, all the functions associated with the key have to be put on hold till the time the key is repaired.
In the simplest of the keyboards or keypads also, in which every key corresponds to a single character or action, if a single key is rendered nonfunctional due to any mechanical or electronic fault, many critical functions of the device are severely hindered. For instance, if a number key of a cell-phone malfunctions, a user of the cell-phone may be prevented from making any call to phone numbers which include the numeral associated with the malfunctioning key. Similarly, if a key associated with the phonebook option of a cell-phone is faulty, a person would not be able to browse to obtain an important number in case of an emergency. In another example, malfunctioning of a key of an ATM may withhold crucial transactions.
More often than not, a malfunctioning key of a keyboard can be fixed only by hardware replacements. Either the malfunctioning key or the entire keyboard needs to be replaced, which is always a costly solution. The replacement of components requires procuring those components, which sometimes may not be readily available. In addition, substitution of components of an expensive device such a cell-phone or a laptop is not often desired since it hampers the aesthetics of the device. Also, one or more visits to service centers may be required for replacement of the components, resulting in wastage of time and inconvenience to a user.